Alternate Timelines
THE ʕ ͡ ͡° ᴥ ͡ ͡° ʔ ZONE has many multiple timelines. Here are a few notable ones the Mod Team found. (ASK BEFORE YOU ADD. DM D VANA AND THEY WILL ADD IT). * Timeline 1: D Vana wasn't selected as mod in the beginning. Nothing else really changes except for a lack of spam problems in the server. * Timeline 69: Everything in the server remains the same except there's a lot more sexual tension. Users send many nudes to receive mod role. * Timeline 132: Current timeline. Nothing else to note here. * Timeline 133: Everything remains the same except people give a shit about Circle's memes to get 100% OJ. * Timeline 137: THE ʕ ͡ ͡° ᴥ ͡ ͡° ʔ ZONE is now a urban underground of highly intelligent beings that are now on the run from the FBI. Rumor has it that there are massive circlejerks everyday. * Timeline 189: Age of Shira continues. Massive uptick in lolicon in #hentai-hub for some reason. * Timeline 196: Inkopolis' yaoi collection wins the first turf war. Octo King Waffle becomes 20% more gay due to this event. * Timeline 225: Jem plays more games with the Mod Team. Mod Team and Jem become best friends. Nothing else changes. * Timeline * Timeline 300: D Vana mods Will I Am instead of Siri. As a result, Siri spends a lot of time in VC and becomes a rebel. Will becomes a trap and tries to hide the fact that he has pictures of himself. * Timeline 309: Circledline somehow takes over. Strangely enough people don't care and move on. Jem and Shira forget that the server exists. * Timeline 352: 7Z starts a revolution and succeeds. Everyone can speak in NPR and 7's beats are raved about throughout the server. * Timeline 371: THE ʕ ͡ ͡° ᴥ ͡ ͡° ʔ ZONE is deleted and the Jemetery is finally released out of Private Beta. In a surprising twist, the Jemetery becomes more popular than THE ʕ ͡ ͡° ᴥ ͡ ͡° ʔ ZONE. Age of D Vana is a golden age for the community. * Timeline 404: Sadly there isn't an error. Users have a massive fetish for minions now. * Timeline 471: Shieldzee and D Vana have a kid. D Vana however is hit by a car and D Vana dies. Circle is very happy. * Timeline 473: Shieldzee and D Vana have a kid. They succeed but it's a furry. D Vana can never look at the child in the eyes without feeling disgusted. * Timeline 666: Siri is admin. Darkest timeline. * Timeline 686: Jem isn't disappointed in the server all the time. Nothing else changed. * Timeline 708: D Vana is a confirmed male in this timeline. Patchy proposes to D Vana irl and they now have a family as of the writing of the post. * Tmeline 712: Bread the Kitty gets depressed and kills everyone. He's now on Death Row. * Timeline 714: Shieldzee is revealed to be an actual talking dog. People want to adopt him and Shield loves the attention. * Timeline 729: Ced's Nazi regime causes a server holocaust. Any traps are killed. Rest in peace half the mod team. * Timeline 777: THE ʕ ͡ ͡° ᴥ ͡ ͡° ʔ ZONE becomes a gambling server and everyone goes to Vegas. After a server road trip to Vegas, they irl raid the casino. Everyone is in jail now. * Timeline 804: Ayana turns against THE ʕ ͡ ͡° ᴥ ͡ ͡° ʔ ZONE because everyone likes hime hime more. War ensues. * Timeline 805: D Vana is banned from being a mod. D Vana leaves and now only posts on their Twitter. * Timeline 825: Marble assassinates Siri and takes over. Nothing changes for some odd reason. * Timeline 848: Sudo is revealed to not be an emo, but a goth girl. She still hates Siri. * Timeline 849: Darkindapark is hired and is now the server loli. Half the people are very uncomfortable but Shira is VERY pleased. * Timeline 881: Kip reached full power despite not being October. The server is massively fucked due to the lack of preparation. * Timeline 882: Kip reaches full power despite not being October. Kip uses his power to collaborate with Co. * Timeline 927: LivingTarget is revealed to be with the FBI. Shira is arrested because lolis are illegal due to the Great Loli Massacre of 1983. * Timeline 940: Co jacks off so hard his OC Pinch comes to life. She dies a few days later from back issues. * Timeline 962: Skelly attempts to regain full power by changing the date to October 1st. Instead, he lost his nose and can't smell anymore. * Timeline 982: The RP chat is brought back. Users shame those who RP and a schism occurs. There are now ten less users. * Timeline 999: People attempt to discover timelines. They are rejected and suicide rates are up 69%. * Timeline 1002: Will and Siri team up. Users are crying as of the writing scared of what they'll do. * Timeline 1010: Unique fetishes are now normal fetishes. Traps are still fucking gay. * Timeline 1038: ThatFuknB8M8 actually has a girlfriend. He is also highly respected and can hold a conversation for longer than 5 minutes without needing to be jacked off by his mother. His new record is 10 minutes. * Timeline 1053: A spam war actually gets D Vana unmodded. Justice is served but D Vana leaves the server forever. * Timeline 1091: A typical spam war causes Siri to start his brotherhood. The only member is his dog Jackie Brown. The dog looks cute in a cloak so it's all good. * Timeline 1111: A turf war actually happens. No one gives a shit about it.